Fairytales
by Tanzy
Summary: Draco is unimpressed with Harry’s storytelling abilities. Slash.


Fairytales

by Tanzy

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Rating: PG

Description: Draco is unimpressed with Harry's storytelling abilities. Written for my Armchair Secret Santa.

Warning: Slash.

"'Aha! Where are thine eyes that thou takest that for water?' he cried.  The fair lass opened her eyes with a new understanding," Harry paused for a dramatic effect and leaned down to snag another chocolate frog off end table from where he was curled up on the couch.

Draco snorted, entirely unimpressed.  He stretched out one leg from his corner of the two-seat couch and waggled his toes at his boyfriend.

Harry looked almost sulky for a moment when his dramatic pauses didn't have their intended effect and continued with his story, "only to find herself in the middle of a field full of the bluest of daffodils and not in the middle of a flooded river as she thought!  All the townspeople people saw her and mocked her greatly for her foolishness and she ran away."

Harry beamed and looked expectantly over at the other boy curled up on the couch next to him.  Draco looked back at him evenly, calmly waiting for the punch line.

When Harry didn't seem inclined to continue he raised an eyebrow. "Yes, and then what?" he finally prompted, getting impatient.

"There is no 'and then.' That was the end of the story."

"What?"

"I said, 'There is-"

"No, I heard you the first time," Draco interrupted, "that's a horrid story.  What kind of ending is that?  Aren't they supposed to run off together madly in love or die tragic solitary deaths or something similar?"

"Not all fairytales have fairytale endings," Harry muttered, definitely sulking this time.

"What the hell kind of cracked logic is that?  They're called fairytales /because/ they have fairytale endings, where do you think that phrase came from?"

"It has a moral.  Which is the point of most fairytales."

"Morals are entirely overrated," Draco smirked and crawled across the couch to curl up closer to Harry, "Putting too much stock in morals is bad for your sex life anyway."

Harry's laugh was a little breathless as he pulled Draco into his embrace, "I'll remember that the next time you try and guilt me into doing chores."

"You have absolutely no talent whatsoever for telling stories, morals or not.  I'd suggest not quitting your day job," Draco informed his boyfriend when their lips parted.

"Last time I checked I didn't have much a day job anymore, on account of there not being much competition for the role of my Arch-Nemesis."

"Yes, well, the Old Man didn't take too well to finding out his son was gay, spying for the enemy and sleeping with certain troublesome individuals after you offed the Dark Lord," Draco said dryly.

"Damn and here I was convinced it was because of that Christmas gift I sent him a couple years back," Harry said in an entirely too innocent tone of voice.

Draco's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "/You/ were responsible for that House Elf BDSM magazine he got?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Harry with a perfectly innocent smirk.  "You are right though, I don't think I'd be any good at telling stories, too many happy endings can do permanent brain damage if one isn't careful."

"I would have thought that, you being a Gryffindor and all, you'd be a fan of the whole 'Great and Endless Love Whilst Frolicking Off Into the Sunset' idea."

"If I bought into all that do you think I'd have ever gotten involved with you?"

"Hey, I never accused you of being a /smart/ Gryffindor."

-----------------

Authors Notes:

"Aha! Where are thine eyes..." is from "The Beam" a Grimm's Fairy Tale. The story is quite literally 2 paragraphs long. The basic (har) story is Wizard does tricks in town square. Girl who found 4-leaf clover sees through the illusion and tells everyone else. They run the Wizard out of town. Wizard mopes around till the girl gets married, as she's walking to the church she comes to a flooded river. She bunches up her skirt and starts to cross. Which is where Harry's version of the story starts.


End file.
